La Navidad que se perdio
by jva98
Summary: Un equipo de cuatro integrantes siempre olvidados, amigos deberan salvar la Navidad de unas terribles criaturas de la noche, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus propias mentes sea consumida en un oscuro e intenso dominio de esas criaturas. Los niños deberan darlo todo de sí, para salvar el pueblo, para salvarse a ellos, para salvar la Navidad. (No apto para sensibles )


**La navidad que se perdió**

 **PD.-TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOL XD really niggas ¿Los engañe con esa descripcion? :v Me siento orgulloso :,D**

 **Lean notas al final**

 **Para que mejor puedan interpretar**

El día más bello era

Navidad ¿Qué más quisieran?

Lo que nuestros héroes no esperan

Es que lo que el futuro les meterá.

Aunque de noche la disfrutaban estas pequeñas

Criaturas lugareñas.

Osi el osito

Bonny el conejito

Ardi la ardillita (Hey Satanas)

Veni la venadita

Paige el pajarito

Foxy el zorrito

Raty el ratoncito

Y Army la armadillita

Todos juntos veían estrellitas

Felices se sentían

Pues su plan pronto cumplirían

Pero necesitarían

Cuatro niños torpes y con valentía.

-Ya casi es la hora.-hablo el oso que atesora, la pieza vital de la vil honra.

-Y esta vez el gordo rojo no nos detendrá.-se alegro Andi comiendo una almendra.

-Pero necesitamos a esos humanos para ayudarnos.-dijo Raty justo cuando dio el ocaso.

-Secuestramos si es el caso.-contesto Ardi cual cabronazo.

Al mismo tiempo un chico mormon

Decoraba su casa con amor

Para la fiesta de alegría y bendición.

-Gary, vamos a cenar.-hablo su madre desde la mesa.

Las luces navideñas

De su ventana trasera

Colgaba a duras penas

Pero al oler la ahumada cena

Bajo con presteza.

El chico abrió la puerta de su cuarto

Hasta que entro Paige por la ventana volando.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, rápido.-exclamo animado el pájaro.

-¿Pero que es esta abominación del diablo?-grito asustado por el animal hablando.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.-exclamo Paige molesto.

Sus ojos de color rojo se volvieron

Y a Gary de su habitación desaparecieron.

Por su lado Doug Poo vivía en la basura

Acomodaba con ternura

Los arreglos navideños, que asegura

No robo a mano dura.

Vivir solo en la calle y sin padres no es sencillo

El basurero era solitario y no tenía un amiguillo

Pero todo cambio cuando llego el conejillo.

-¿Qué coño?-pregunto el pequeño basurero.

-Necesitamos a unos niños para que ayuden con nuestro ritual.-exclamo el animal pascual.

-¿Por qué no vas con los pendejos de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman?-contesto de malas y con raña a esos chicos que le caían de la mala gana.

-Porque buscamos niños que a nadie le importen.-contesto el conejo de bunny nombre.

-Diablos.-exclamo el chico enojado.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-felicito el conejo para luego encerrar al niño en un mini ataúd que redujo su tamaño andaluz; tranquilos no había muerto, aun.

Y al poco tiempo

En ese mismo pueblo

Bridon temblaba de miedo

Había llegado a casa con un reporte

Y su padre quien sabe si lo soporte

Tal vez querría verlo _norte._

-¡Hey Satanás!-hablo Ardi la ardilla mientras salía de las llamas vivas, que de una estrella infernal provenían.

-¿Q-que quieres?-pregunto aterrándose el chico sin poderes.

-Que vengas conmigo y mis amigos.-exclamo el animalito.

-¡Bridon!-grito su padre abajo desde un suspiro-¡Me explicaras este reporte ahora mismo!-mientras subía las escaleras a zancadas dijo.

-¡Voy contigo!-se ofreció el chico.

Y juntos entraron al portal

De la estrella infernal

Finalmente Lizzy

Estaba en su bici

Hasta que choco contra un venado

Y ella cayo de costado

Aunque la venada no sufrió daño.

-A esta no necesitare convencerla o secuestrarla, que pena.-dijo la venada nada buena.

Y de vuelta a la cuava olvidados

De los bosques del condado

Desperto el mormón

Junto al fuego fato.

-Ahh…-gimio el religioso, cuando apareció frente a Osi el Oso.

Pero un mini ataúd en la cabeza lo golpeo entonces

Dentro Doug Poo salió volviéndose grande a trompicones.

Le siguió Bridon y la ardilla opaca

Saliendo de una estrella demoniaca.

-Y aquí una niña.-dijo la venadita maldita, cargando a la chica con chamarra rosita.

-¿Dónde mierda estoy ahora?-pregunto la chica sin mucha honra.

-Hola Lizzy.-saludo el mormón piscis.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí?-pregunto Doug Poo al fin.

-Estan aquí porque necesitamos que nos ayuden.-Exclamo Osi-Y para que busquen.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Bridon con ansías.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lizzy torpe.

-Demasiadas preguntas, solo con que sepan que es búsqueda que harían normales personas sin excusas.-hablo Ardi dando una lista con ternura.

-¿Y si nos negamos a seguir las ordenes de tales abominaciones del señor?-exclamo el mormón.

-Morirán por nosotros.-dijo el oso con enojo, poniendo sus ojos rojos.

Los chicos salieron corriendo de aquel lugar

Y aparentemente en verso ya no tenían que hablar

Porque el narrador se comenzó a hartar.

-Perfecto ya me estaba jodiendo.-hablo la chica.

-¿Por qué siempre profanas tu boca con esos comentarios?-pregunto Gary preocupado.

-Solo cállense y busquemos estos malditos objetos.-les espeto el basurero.

-Yo no tengo prisa.-dijo Bridon levantando las manos.

Estos cuatro chicos como se puede notar, ya se conocían, y eran el team más extraño de la escuela, el Team Dog (Na.-Luis Carlos me entrega todos sus premios de la originalidad xD), eran los del salón quintoA (excepto Bridon que era de cuarto), después de un tiempo de ser siempre los ignorados se hartaron y formaron su propio Team. (Na.-Todo se explicara en un fic futuro).

Era ya muy temprano en la noche y los chicos se acercaron con la lista de los animalitos al centro del pueblo, luego de eso vieron que ese papelito solo tenía 3 objetos por llevar.

-Mhh… Caramelo robado, sencillo.-comento Doug Poo, quien al crecer en la basura nunca tuvo problemas de robar nada-Como robarle un dulce a un bebe…-dicho esto una mujer paso con una carriola, dentro se oía un infante con un bastón de caramelo rojo y blanco, el chico metió la mano sin que la mujer se diera cuenta y le quito al pequeño bebe su caramelo-Al sentido literal de la palabra.-fanfarroneo.

-¡Dog!-le recrimino Gary.

-¡Es Doug!-reclamo el chico, todo el mundo lo llamaba Dog Poo desde que trato de ser amigo de los tres pendejos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman; pero al final perdió… como siempre, lo que no imagino es que lo transmitirían tiempo después al aire y cometieran el error de ponerle Dog, en lugar de Doug… Desde entonces todos le dicen Dog Poo y eso lo desesperaba.

-¡Eso no fue nada bueno!-continuo Gary-Ahora tendrás que confesar tus pecados y…

-Bien hecho Dog.-felicito Lizzy, quien siempre peleaba con Gary.

-¡Es Doug! Y teníamos que hacer algo, además tenía que ser robado ¿Y quien roba mejor en esta ciudad?-pregunto con orgullo.

-Tiene razón, roba mejor que un negro pobre.-alago Lizzy-Ojala la tuviera como un ne…

Los otros tres chicos la vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos, no es la primera vez que Lizzy mostraba ser precoz, pero sí la primera que se insinuaba a uno de ellos.

-Solo veamos que sigue en la lista.-rompió el silencio Bridon.

-Bien.-exclamo Gary levantando la lista-Oh no…

-Trae para acá marica religioso.-dicho esto Lizzy le quito la lista-Sangre recién extraída de un religioso, bueno un mormón menos en este mundo…-dicho esto saco su navaja y se tiro encima de Gary para apuñalarlo.

-¡Lizzy no!-exclamo Bridon-Aquí dice que debe ser cristiano.

-Pero… ¿No lo puedo matar?

-¡No!-exclamaron Doug y Bridon.

-Porfavoooor.-dijo la chica mientras Gary aun trataba de liberarse inútilmente.

-No.-repitieron.

-Mierda.-dijo la chica levantándose-No te matare mormón… Por hoy.

-Bueno… si necesitamos sangre, podríamos ir a un hospital…-dijo Bridon pensando.

-¡No mataremos a nadie!-grito Gary.

-No, simplemente tomamos prestado una donación de sangre.-lo calmo su mejor amigo Bridon.

-Pero está cerrado genio, es casi Navidad y de noche.-señalo Lizzy el calendario y saco el calendario, marcado en rojo 24 de Diciembre.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, iremos en dos días cuando lo abr…-hablo el mormón cuando de una estrella demoníaca salió Ardi.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ardi inocentemente.

-Bueno no podemos conseguir la sangre…-dijo Gary aun asustado.

-Ohh eso es una pena, porque tendrán que irrumpir en el hospital.-hablo la ardilla-No pensamos que los meteríamos en ese inconveniente, tomen.- apareció ante él una vieja llave.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Doug.

-Una llave maestra que abrirá cualquier puerta.-exclamo la ardilla.

-¡No robaremos del hospital!-grito Gary.

-Si lo harán, o si no los mataremos.-dijo la ardilla para luego saltar una linda risita y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, provocando que unas nubes se formaran en el cielo.

-Ahh, mierda.-exclamo Lizzy.

-¡Bien lo haremos!-sucumbió Gary.

Los chicos entonces salieron de la plaza y se dirigieron al hospital "Paso al infierno", como era de esperarse solo la sección de emergencias estaba abierta aunque en el hospital no había ningún paciente; de todas maneras los chicos entraron por la parte trasera; Gary rezaba a cada rato para perdonar sus pecados.

-Deja de rezar mormón de mierda.-hablo Lizzy.

-Si no lo hago corro el riesgo de ir al infierno.-dijo Gary asustado y volviendo a rezar.

-¡Que te calles!-al gritar Lizzy su voz hizo eco por todo el lugar, Bridón le cerro la boca con un frasco de vidrio, el cual retiro cuando ella se calmo.

-Espero que no nos descubran…-hablo Doug.

-¡Eh! Chicos, no pueden estar aquí.-les grito un guardia desde lejos.

-Gracias a Dios alguien nos va a detener…-hablo Gary aunque…

-No se preocupen niños,-hablo Bunny quien había aparecido de repente-nos aseguraremos de que nadie interrumpa su noble búsqueda.-dicho esto sus ojos tornaron rojos.

-¡¿Entraron al hospital con un animal?!-grito el guardia-¡¿Es que están locos?! ¡Voy a llamar a sus padres y…!-no pudo seguir hablando porque tosio sangre y cayo boca arriba al piso.

Los chicos miraron al sujeto quien respiraba muy dificultosamente mientras el animalito aun le sostenía la mirada roja y después de unos segundos de la boca del sujeto salieron lo que parecieron distintos objetos, como intestinos, vasos sanguíneos, huesos y órganos, los cuales daban contra el techo y rebotaban en distintos lugares, siendo los niños cubiertos por varios de estos órganos, a Doug le cayo uno de los riñones a plena cara, a Gary lo que parecían los testículos, a Lizzy el cerebro y en a Bridon el corazón que aun seguía latiendo, al darle en la cara a Bridon el corazón reboto y cayo en la jarra, luego realizo el acto de latir y lleno de sangre la mitad de la jarra.

-A la mierda.-exclamo Lizzy sorprendida.

-Cierra el frasco.-aconsejo Doug a Bridon que aun seguía con restos de intestinos en su cara.

-¿Con esto será suficiente?-pregunto Bridon al animalito, pero este ya se había ido.

-Lo tomaremos como un sí.-expreso Doug.

-Gaaary…-hablo Lizzy con tono meloso.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el mormón.

-Tengo tu regalo de navidad adelantaaadooo…-dijo ella burlona.

-Adivinare.-el mormón rodó los ojos.

-¡Un cerebro!-dijeron ambos al unísono mientras la chica cargaba en sus manos el cerebro del sujeto y lo sostenía cerca de Gary, el otro se hecho para atrás asqueado y lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

-Para que así veas a Joseph Smith como el idiota que es.-dijo moviendo el cerebro, el cual obligo a que afirmara-¿Lo ves? Es más inteligente que tú… Mhh…-dicho esto tomo unos lentes de su bolsillo y se los puso al cerebro-Se ve lindo…-susurro ella-Lo llamare Gary listo.

-Jajaja.-rio Gary hastiado-Solo veamos qué sigue en la lista…-dicho esto tomo de su chaqueta la lista y todos se acercaron, incluido el cerebro-Una calabaza, genial, podemos comprarla en lugar de robarla y lo más importante, nada raro puede suceder…

/12 minutos después/

Barbara, Barbara (canto una voz mientras el robot gigante destruía el pueblo y mataba a algunos papa Noel falsos, a su vez que intoxicaba el orfanato con su olor vaginal y los Súper Amigos la atacaban con todo lo que podían). Ó-ò

-¿Quién diría que Barbara Streisend tuviera un cultivo de calabazas?-trato de reír Gary pero sus amigos voltearon a verlo enojados-Por lo menos tenemos la calabaza.-dijo optimista y el resto no le quito la mirada de enojo; Lizzy se acerco el cerebro .

-Gary listo dijo que eres un pendejo.-se mofo la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese Gary.-afirmo Doug.

Los chicos avanzaron por la carretera mientras un equipo de cuatro amigos detenía a Barbara Streisend, al llegar a la carretera se desviaron al bosque, después de un rato indagando llegaron a la cueva de los animalitos del bosque, estos hacían una orgía sangre.

-¿A quién de ustedes sacrificaron?-pregunto Bridón perturbado.

-Es la sangre del mismo tipo que mate.-exclamo Bunny orgulloso-Traje aquí algo más como ofensa extra a nuestro amado señor Satanás.

-Solo terminemos con esto…-hablo Gary-Tomen.-les entrego los tres objetos-Ahora si nos disculpan nos iremos…

-¿Se ven tan rápido?-pregunto Foxy.

-Sí, es que…-comenzó Doug también alejándose.

-No se vayan.-exclamaron los animales-Tenemos una sorpresita para ustedes.

-Debemos de ir a dormir.-comento cortante Lizzy.

-¡Les gustara! ¡Les gustara!-grito Paige obligándolos a seguirlos al altar.

-Genial, ahora que sigue ¿Traerán al anti-cristo?-pregunto Bridón asustado.

-¡Aun mejor!-dijo Veni alegre.

-Temía que dijeran eso…-termino Bridón.

Segundos después Ardi se puso sobre el altar, los animalitos se le acercaron, Lizzy le tapo con su brazo la visión al cerebro, pero resulto ser que la ardilla conjuraba un extraño ritual en palabras antiguas y totalmente no inventadas por el narrador, definitivamente son de una lengua arcana perdida por el tiempo, tanto que la misma pronunciación es complicada.

-Exte merste annus perenes nadius…-comenzó la ardilla.

-¡Ay Dios mio!-exclamo Gary asustado.

-¡Sera matera exta jesta est XXXI!-grito la ardilla deletreando las ultimas letras.

-Jesta est XXXI.-repitieron los animalitos en rezo.

-Jesta es…-comenzó Lizzy riéndose del mormón, pero Doug cubrió la boca mientras Gary se desmayaba y Bridón lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Dicho esto el cielo se nublo y el reloj de Bridón sonó con una alarma indicando la media noche, un trueno azoto el aire y la ardilla volvió a caer en el altar de golpe; el resto de los animales la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-No paso nada…-exclamo Doug extrañado.

-Oh ya lo verán.-rio Osi-Vayan a sus casas, y gracias por la búsqueda.-dicho esto se despidió con una sonrisa que lo hacía verse más aterrador-No olviden de disfrutarlo.

Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo del bosque y fueron a sus casas, que por fortuna no destruyo Barbara Streisend. Dentro de estas los chicos durmieron.

…

Al despertar Gary fue a lavarse la cara y noto que no tenía puesta camisa alguna, lo cual era raro porque este durmió con una pijama azul que tenía él.

-Cielos santo, ¿Por qué mi torso esta desnudo? Perdóname señor.-paso sus manos para luego buscar vestimenta adecuada, lo único malo es que dentro de su cajón estaba llena de camisas sin mangas y llenas de figuras profanas que definitivamente Gary nunca compro-¿Qué rayos hago con esta rota tan ropa tan profana? Esperen… dije rayos…-exclamo el chico asustado-Perdonarme señor.-rezó-Debo buscar a mama para ver si no confundió mi ropa con la de un… ahh…

Gary salió de la habitación poniéndose encima una camisa blanca sin mangas, que fue lo más "formal" que pudo encontrar en su cajón, pero al salir noto que en general su casa estaba desaliñada y el pasillo donde antes no se encontraba ni una mota de polvo estaba lleno de basura, e incluso ropa interior usada… Gary se tapo los ojos, solo para encontrarse frente a la habitación de su hermano mayor, quien salió sin más ropa que unos calzoncillos de su habitación y fumaba mientras su respiración era dificultosa, un bulto del tamaño de una persona seguía recostado en la cama.

-¡¿Cristho?!-grito Gary sorprendido por el repentino cambio de su hermano mayor-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?!-le grito para luego tapar su boca por haber pronunciado aquella palabra.

Cristho miro a su cigarrillo y luego a él.

-Ahh… Perdon enano, ¿Quieres?-le ofreció un cigarrillo, hablándole de una forma que nunca creyó escuchar venir de su hermano.

-Gracias.-Gary tomo el cigarro y se disponía a encenderlo cuando de repente el mormón que tenía dentro de él reacciono-¡Espera no! ¡¿Por qué estas fumando?!

-Bah, Gary parece que tienes problemas…-le dio una calada a su cigarrillo-Siempre lo hago después de cogerme a una perra.-comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Gary se horrorizo-Tranquilo en un par de años ya veras como te crece y seras todo un semental como tu buen hermano...-otra calada al cigarrillo-Y disfrutaras de estas nochecitas, eso me recuerda…-dicho esto cerro la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Gary en el pasillo, a los pocos segundos escucho como si alguien saltara en la cama.

-Esto debe estar mal…-hablo Gary sin comprender que estaba sucediendo, corrió rápidamente al cuarto de sus padres solo para encontrar una escena aun más indecorosa, su madre se revolcaba con… ¡¿Una niña?! De no más de 14 años…

-¡¿Mama?!-grito Gary desconcertado, interrumpiendo la actividad de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué te pasa pendejo?-le grito su madre molesta.

Gary salió corriendo de la habitación, aunque al pasar junto al baño escucho la voz de su hermana mayor:

-¡Cállense! Algunas tratamos de masturbarnos tranquilamente.-grito la chica.

-¡Ahhh!-Gary grito con más fuerza mientras salía de su casa, al salir noto que el jardín parecía deteriorado y que no era el único, prácticamente todas las casas estaban en un estado similar o incluso peor al de su pobre casa.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!-dicho esto se alejo de su casa y comenzó a correr hasta el parque publico, donde deberían estar sus amigos, no se equivoco.

-Al fin llegas, mi "amigo".-hablo Lizzy, la ultima palabra la dijo contra su voluntad y eso le provoco un tic en el ojo.

-¿Lizzy? ¡¿Bridón que te ocurrío?!-grito al ver a su mejor amigo castaño gordo como una ballena, con un ojo morado y comiendo de una bolsa de papitas mientras lloraba.

-No lo sé, desperté así esta mañana y luego… y luego mi padre me golpeo… Porque… Porque eso exitaba a una chica que llevo a casa…-dijo mientras movía sus ojos y comía más intensamente papitas.

-Deja de comer gordinflon.-hablo Doug, todos lo vieron, era el único que parecía no haber cambiado de actitud, ya que la apariencia la conservaron él y Lizzy; aunque la ultima no la actitud.

-Es como si nuestras personalidades se invirtieran.-hablo Lizzy-Oh mis pobres amigos.-dicho esto un tic más fuerte le dio en el ojo.

-Excepto la mia, soy tan sucio como sie…-pero se detuvo al ver pasar a una niña que estaba vestida con una ropa muy apretada y que obviamente se encontraba operada de las tetas, caminaba con frio sobre la acera y Doug se le acerco-Toma mi abrigo, es un regalo.-le dijo sin ningún interés amoroso.

-Cretino.-dijo la pelinegra para darle una cachetada.

-Hey preciosa;-hablo Gary sin poder controlarse-no golpees a mi amigo, es un pendejo.-de repente comenzó a usar un tono seductor-¿Qué dices si tu y tus amiguitas…-toco sin descaro alguno sus tetas-nos divertimos esta noche…?-pero de nuevo su parte mormón lo hizo detenerse en el ultimo segundo-¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?!-grito empujando a la chica.

-Ohh… Un tipo duro, a Wendy gusta.-hablo la azabache mientras le daba un beso apasionado en el cuello a Gary.

-¡Quítate!-le grito el chico apartándola de los hombros, pero la chica aprovecho y comenzó a darle besos en la cara, el chico le daba unos golpes duros para apartarla.

-Ohh sí, golpeame, soy mala…-dijo Wendy excitada-Vamos, no sean tímidos.-dicho esto abrió las piernas y se ofreció a los otros tres.

-¡No!-gritaron los cuatro al unísono y Wendy los miro molesta.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio rechaza una orgía? Y más unos perdedores rebeldes como ustedes, pero tú no guapo, se que te haces el duro.-eso ultimo lo dirigió a Gary.

-¿Qué diablos le paso a este mundo?-dijo Bridón-¿Qué diablos nos paso a nosotros?-luego vio a su mejor amigo como rebelde y a él mismo como un gordo.

-Parece que en este mundo nadie tiene principios morales… A menos que sean rebeldes… Aquí los buenos son malos y los malos son buenos…-dijo Gary quitándose a Wendy de encima.

-Bah, piensas demasiado.-le dijo Wendy desaprobatoriamente.

-Se nota que nunca has experimentado la dicha de una misa o de una buena noche de Navidad.- reprendió Gary a la chica.

-¿Qué mierda es una mirsa?-pregunto Wendy-¿Y que es Narvitad?

-¿No conoces la navidad? Deja te explique señorita…-comenzó Doug.

-No me hables así putón.-le dijo Wendy de mala gana-Que me la diga este papasito.

-Quiero entender qué ve de atractivo si tenemos once años…-se repugno Lizzy.

-Bueno, la Navidad es… una pendejada…-Gary trato de no decir eso, pero su mente de rebelde le impedía dejar de maldecir "Dios perdona por lo que dire".-se disculpo en su mente y luego continuo sin reprimir las groserías-Donde un gordo vejete hijo puta de una barba blanca con un maricón traje rojo deja estúpidos regalos a los que se portan bien…

Todos sus amigos vieron impresionados a Gary, nadie esperaba el hecho de ver alguna vez al mormón maldecir, mucho menos de esa manera que no era nada que envidiar a la de Thomas.

-Nunca oí de esa mierda.-dijo Wendy confusa.

-Se celebra el veinticinco de Diciembre oh mi amiga.-dijo Lizzy provocándole otro tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Cuándo es veinticinco de Diciembre?-pregunto Wendy.

-Es el día después del veinticuatro de Diciembre.-espeto burlón Bridón.

-No, después del veinticuatro de Diciembre sigue el treinta y uno de Octubre y luego el veintiséis de Diciembre.-hablo Wendy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aquí todos son unos pendejos… y no tendré sexo duro… Mierda, lo siento papasito te juntas con malas compañías.-dicho esto le dio un beso apasionado a Gary y se largo.

-Se salto el veinticinco de Diciembre…-susurro Doug.

-Tiene un buen culo.-babeo Gary.

-¡Gary!-le grito Lizzy indignada.

-Oh perdón, tu también tienes buen culo Lizzy.-hablo el mormón casi sin control de su vocabulario.

-Solo déjenlo así.-hablo Doug, ya que Gary no podía liderarlos-Vamos con esos putos animalitos del bosque para saber que mierda le hicieron al pueblo.

-Si el hechizo de esos bastardos animales nos hizo todo esto.-y Gary volvió a dirigir a su grupo, salieron del parque, pero una multitud frente a la alcaldía les impidió pasar.

-Tenemos que detenerlos sin perder tiempo…-murmuro Bridón.

-Sí, metámonos entre toda esa gente para cruzar más rápido.-sugirió Doug.

-Muy buena idea amiguito.-dicho esto tanto el ojo como su cabeza dieron un tic para la pobre chica de anorak rosa.

-¿Listos? En sus marcas, listos… fue…-comenzo Gary pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la alcaldesa.

-Pendejos de South Park, me complace anunciar el inicio de una nueva orgía de sangre anual.-los chicos se alejaron varios metros de la multitud y se internaron en unos arbustos para esconderse, sabían por experiencia de los animalitos que debían alejarse de las orgías de sangre-El sacrificio de este año fue el rebelde de Trent Boyett, por ser amable y ayudar a una mujer mayor a cruzar la calle.-dijo la alcaldesa asqueada.

-¡Lo queremos muerto!-grito la mujer, que irónicamente Trent ayudo.

Trent camino con pésame hasta donde estaba un gran cañón, que su hueco donde sale el agua estaban unas aspas de ventiladora, para que así con la fuerza del cañón más las aspas, los pedacitos de la persona se esparcieran por todo el

-Señorita alcaldesa…-hablo tímido Trent mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-¿Qué?-contesto de mala gana la peliazul mientras se quitaba la camisa y pantalon, no era la unica.

-Yo quiero decirle que…-dijo Trent dulcemente.

-¡Fuego!-dijo la alcadesa.

Trent fue disparado y cortado en pedazitos minúsculos, los cuales volando por las primeras filas de la multitud, esta se abalanzo para poder obtener un poco de sangre del chico, a los que les llegaba comenzaban con la orgía y tenían sexo salvaje, incluso las bestias tenían más tacto que aquellos seres que antes eran los buenos ciudadanos de South Park.

-¡Tengo que ir!-el instinto de Gary lo obligo a quitarse la camisa, pero Doug y Bridón lo detuvieron.

-Oh buen amigo. ¿Qué te esta ocurriendo?-pregunto Lizzy para que solo otro tic le diera en el ojo, cuello y parte de su columna.

-No lo sé…-dijo Gary asustado y volviendose a poner la camisa sin mangas.

-¡Solo vamos al jodido bosque!-grito Bridon y todos juntos salieron de los arbustos y rodearon la plaza mientras escuchaban los gritos de placer de aquellos ciudadanos de su bello pueblo montañes teniendo sexo salvaje y grotesco... De nuevo.

En la misma cueva que el día pasado habían encontrado a los animalitos estos se presentaron ante los niños, los cuales estaban altamente cansado por correr a todo lo que daban sus pies.

-Hola niños, ¿Como están?-pregunto Ratty.

-¡¿Qué coño me hicieron?!-les exigio conocer Gary.

-¡Lo mejor! ¡Lo mejor!-se emociono Paige.

-Sí ¿Quieren intentar zoofilia?-puso el culo la venadita.

-Bueno, si no tengo opción.-dijo Gary, hasta que Doug le dio un golpe.

-Solo digan que mierda nos hicieron.-les dijo el chico gordo.

-Facil, eliminamos el veinticinco de Diciembre.-dijo Bunny.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron atónitos.

-Lo que oyeron, ¿No es increíble?-se alegro la armadillta.

-¡¿Porque eliminaron la navidad oh bellos animalitos?!-les grito Lizzy antes de que otro tic le afectara.

-Para que así Cristo nunca nacio.-contesto Raty.

-¿Y...?-lo invito a proseguir Bridon.

-Sin el nacimiento de ese estupido maricon de Jesus no hay cristianos y los judios como fueron esclabizados se extinguieron al poco rato.-les conto Osi muy alegre.

-Y sin religión nuestro señor Satanas inculco en todos los habitantes valores morales como los nuestros.-se alegro Foxy.

-Eso no explica porque solo Gary y Bridon cambiaron tan drasticamente y Lizzy y yo seguimos "normal".-exclamo Doug.

-Sencillo, los más religiosos sufrieron más el cambio ya que toda esa fe ciega que tenían se inculco en nuestro señor de las tinieblas.-les respondio Ardi-Los que no creían tanto se quedaron igual y los que eran rebeldes, como la chica, en el otro mundo siguen siendo rebeldes pero aquí lo bueno es malo. ¿No es bueno?

-Esto es una puta mierda, y no tiene sentido.-les dijo Gary.

-No debe de tenerlo, solo somos animalitos.-exclamo Veni.

-Muy malitos, muy malitos.-volvio a gritar Paige.

-¡No se saldran con la suya!-les dijo Lizzy.

-Ya nos salimos con la nuestras, disfruten.-le corrigio Bunny riendo.

-¡Santa Claus!-llamaron los cuatro niños.

-Jaja, que ternura. Olvide mencionarlo, sin navidad tampoco existe el gordo rojo, dos pajaros de un tiro.-se mofo Ardi.

-¡Oye!-le reclamo Paige el pajaro.

-¡Ya no nos estorbara!-rio Foxy.

-Bien, como ya lo vieron no hay forma de ganarnos.-les dijo la ardillla amablemente-No pierdan su tiempo y disfruten de las maravillas de este nuevo mundo del señor Saatanas. Ahhh y feliz Noche de Brujas.

-Mierda, ahora sí la cagamos.-expreso Gary al borde del bosque cuando finalmente tuvieron que retirarse, pues los animales comenzaron a amenazarles, caminaban cabizbajos al pueblo, pero cuaando oyeron a lo lejos los gritos de la orgía de sangre...

-¡No podemos rendirnos!-les dijo Lizzy muy segura-Seguro debe haber algo que podamos hacer...

-La puta tiene razón.-dijo Gary-Debemos regresar el espíritu de la Navidad al pueblo.

-Nunca tuvieron espíritu.-lo contradijo Bridón.

-¡Hay que darselos!-le contesto Gary.

-¿Como?-pregunto el sucio basurero.

-Tengo un plan pendejos, vengan...-dicho esto los cuatro se reunieron en bolita alrededor de su líder.

La noche había llegado y la noche de brujas estaba en el ambiente, bueno, una noche de brujas mucho peor que las peores aca, literalmente en cada esuqiena había minimo un secuestro, violación, robo, político, o algo mucho peor, aun así los niños no estaban entre las tantas calles llenas de corrupción y anarquía extrema, sino que estaban encima de la alcaldía, cada uno con un microfono y un traje navideño que hicieron a partir de telas.

-Espero funcione.-hablo Lizzy mirando su sombrero de navidad era un gorro para fiesta con pintura roja y punta blanca.

-Lo hara...-aseguro Gary-A la cuenta de tres. ¡Tres!

Y comenzaron a cantar:

Feliz Navidad a todos

Feliz Navidad a todos

Feliz Navidad a todos

y año nuevo tambien

-¿Que carajo es navidad?-grito un sujeto entre la multítud de la orgía, siendo molestado por ese sonidito.

-No creo que este funcionando.-se asusto Bridón.

-¡Canten más fuerte!-les exigio Gary.

Feliz Navidad a todos

Feliz Navidad a todos

Feliz Navidad a todos

Y año nuevo tambien

Feliiiiz Navidad (se mueven hacía la derecha)

Feliiiiiiz Navidad (se mueven hacía la izquierda)

Feliiiiiz Navidaaad (vuelven al centro)

Y año nueeeevo, taaaambien.

(1,2,3; se escucho con los palillos de bateria)

-¡Tengan feliz navidad!-cantaba Gary mientras Bridon tocaba la bateria y los otros dos guitarras electricas en una especie de rock navideño extreme (?)

Gary:Es feliz navidad

Causa felicidad

Deseos y amistad

De gran intensidad

La naaavidad naaavidad

NAAAVIDAD(guitarra en tono agudo y maxima nota cambia a rock heavy)

Es navidad

La epoca especial

que deseas

compra regelos yaaaaa...-(unos momentos de solo antes de un ritmo acelerado).

Aprenderas

la Navidad

te gustara

porque es jo-di-da na-vi-daaaad. (Gary saca la lengua a los presentes)

(Se apagan las luces del techo y el ritmo cambia a uno más melodico y melozo, siendo algo parecido al pop)

Lizzy: Es una epoca del aaaño (woah oh)

celebramos desde anatañoo, baby, oh sí (pum, pum, pum)

Es de compartir y dar

felicidad

regalar.

Es de esperar

esa mañana

al arbol bajar

y encontrar

regalos y más.

Estar feliz con los demaaas.

Escuchame una vez más

¡Feliz Navidad! (Navidad, entre coros)

¡Feliz Navidad! (Navidad)

¡Feliz naaaaviiiiidaaaaaaad! (navidad, navidad, navidad)

(Pom, pom, pom) (De nuevo cambia al ritmo al de la mamba) (?)

Bridon: Para celebrar Navidad (Acento español y pronunciación tonica en Na-vidad)

Para celebrar navidad

se necesita

espiritu mijita

(Espiritu mijita)

Ah ¿Quien diría?

Fecha tan bonita

(Fecha tan bonita)

¿Porque sera?

¿Porque sera?

No hay que ser grosero

No hay que ser grosero

Seamos buenos

Muy muy buenos.

Naaa-naavidad

Naa-naavidad

Naa-naavidad

(corte) (Comienza el ritmo de los villancicos)

Doug: Ohhh ouhhh ouhhhh

Hay que agradecer

De donde viene

Navidad alegre

Y Santa Claus es.

¿No lo conoces?

El señor gordo es

gran corazon tambien

En un trineo viene

y regala a quien

se porte bien

(El resto de personas dejaron de un lado la orgía de sangre desde que escucharon a Gary y comenzaron a seguir el calmado y tranquilizante ritmo de la melodia)

-Digan que pueden creer.-hablo Bridon en verso otra vez.

-¡Eso debe significar que es navidad una vez más!-grito Lizzy al escuchar.

Jojojo

Los cuatro: Llega en el trineo

no juzgues por gordo

cumple tus deseos

por eso lo queremos.

Todo el pueblo: Oh sí. Ya es Navidad

Y ahora llega

Santa Claus a la ciudad.

Es hora de festejar

Lo mejor siempre dar

Para Navidad

Con feee-liiii-ciii-dad.

¡Yeih!

Todo el pueblo bailaba y se alegraba ¿Cual era la causa?

No entendían pero si que seguían.

El hombre rojo

del trineo bajo

y risa a todos llego.

-Jojojo, gracias por traerme niños.-Santa Claus dijo.

-¡Santa!-gritaron los cuatro amigos.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa ahora mismo!-dijo el gordito-Primero, pausemos eso de que en verso hablemos; ¿Ya? Sí, parece que ya puedo hablar normal. No podre estar en esta realidad por mucho tiempo, la fé de ellos no es cien por ciento verdadera, buen plan el de ese ritual para hipnotizar.-alago el santo a su vez que saltaban algunos bromistas oportunos y se internaban en el bosque.

-Fue idea de Gary.-exclamo Bridon, los otros que no sabían y el de la barba miraron al rubio, deteniendose en seco.

-Si voy a ser un jodido satanista por un día, debo aprovecharlo.-le resto importancia Gary.

-Como sea ¡Rapido!-apresuro el del traje rojo-Debemos matar a todos aquellos animales que pronunciaron el ritual.

-La linda ardillita fue la responsable, el resto los siguio.-le contesto Lizzy.

-¡Muy bien!-dicho esto saco su arma a la vez que entraban a la huaridad de los animales.

-Oh no, trajeron al gordo rojo.-se decepciono Veni.

-Ahora nunca se hara realidad nuestro sueño de un mundo lleno de pecadores y anarquía.-suspiro Bunny y el resto lanzo gemidos de resignación.

-¡Mueran! ¡Pequeñas abominaciones!-gritaba Santa mientras disparaba balas de una escopeta bien cargada, de uno a uno fueron muriendo los animalejos, excepto Ardi, quien se quedo contra una pared y cuando el gordo apreto el gatillo el sonido indico que se había quedado sin balas-¡Te matare aunque sea con mis propias manos!-grito desesperado el gordo sabiendo que apenas le quedaba tiempo.

-No lo creo...-se mofo la ardilla mientras Santa comenzaba a desaparecer echo polvo, la ardilla se acerco y le dio un soplido enviando al gordo al olvido de nuevo.

-¿Que le paso?-se asusto Lizzy.

-La gente dejo de creer en su cancioncita gay.-explico la ardilla amablemente-¿No es bueno? Ahora nadie impedira que...-no acabo su frase puesto que Gary lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo al fuego, la ardilla comenzo a correr de un lado a otro para apagar el fuego, pero Gary tomo una piedra grande y la tiro sobre la ardilla, luego se subio a la piedra y salto sobre esta.

-Todo debería volver a la normalidad...-señalo Doug.

-Volvamos al pueblo.-sugirio Bridon.

Todos regresaron al bello... y anarquico pueblo de South Park donde se violaba de día y de noche, y se robaban los coches.

-Mierda ¿Que hicimos mal? Matamos a todos los...-comenzo Gary.

-¡Mierda!-recordo Doug-¡Lizzy!

-¿Y ahora que hice?-pregunto asustada ella.

-Dijiste una pequeña parte del ritual.-recordo Doug.

-Oh... no...-ella comenzo a alejarse de sus amigos.

-Doug tiene razón, bueno lo hare yo, aprovechando que soy sanguinario aquí.-se mofo Gary-Ohhh como disfrutare esto...

-¡Espera!-grito el joven basurero-¿En esta realidad me dicen por mi nombre?-pregunto refiriendose a que todos siempre lo llaman Dog en lugar de Doug.

-Eso parece...-razono Bridon.

-¡Quiero quedarme aquí!-suplico el chico interponiéndose entre Gary y Lizzy, pero el chico lo empujo.

Gary tomo a Lizzy de ambas partes de su cabeza y comenzo a girarla lentamente con sadismo y los huesos del cuelllo de ella tronaron, pero Gary no se detuvo ahí, sino que aplico más presión, a pesar de los constantes movimientos de la chica para impedir su destino, el chico giro unos angulos más el cuello hasta que... Crack, su cuello volvio a tronar y la chica dejo de moverse.

-Genial, mate a Lizzy.-festejo Gary.

-Hijo de puta.-lo alago Bridón.

-Todo debería volver a la...-comenzo Doug pero fue incinerado por un montón de lava que salio del suelo, los dos mejores amigos salieron corriendo del lugar, pero un terremoto les impidio hacer la gran cosa, Bridon miro al cielo justo unos segundos antes de que un meteorito cayera sobre él; Gary grito pero no tuvo tiempo para nada más puesto que el mundo exploto.

Y Gary desperto.

-Hermanito, hermanito, despierta, es Navidad, es hoy.-salto sobre Gary su hermano menor.

-Sí...sí...-lanzo Gary mientras se levantaba-¡Espera! ¡¿Navidad?!-grito Gary saltando de la cama, aunque eso sin querer hizo que su hermano cayera al suelo, el mormon miro su ropa y se encontro con su pijama, no con su torso desnudo, su pijama-¡Gracias Dios!

Los chicos decidieron celebrar navidad en sus casas, así que no se volvieron a encontrar hasta el día siguiente en el lugar de siempre, el parque.

-Hey chicos.-saludo Bridon flaco y atletico como siempre.

-Hola.-saludo Doug quien llevaba un reloj nuevo, seguramente robado.

-Buenas días Bridon, muy buenos días Dog.-les correspondio Gary.

-¡Es Doug!

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Lizzy.-saludaron los cuatro, la chica los miro, con odio extra cargado a Gary, pero sabía que no recordarían, asñi que se limito a hacerle el dedo medio al mormón.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el rubio, no hubo respuesta-Bff... Mujeres.

-Saben chicos,-comenzo Doug-hoy aprendí algo importante, bueno ayer, aprendí que...

Fin :v

-Feliz Navidad.-lanza Toallín al publico porros-Y no olviden siempre llevar una toalla.

-Tampoco olviden alabar al señor Satanas.-se acerco Ardi-¡Hey Satanas!

Ahora sí, fin.

 **Notas muy importantes de leer xD**

 **Primero que nada HAY GRANDES HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS lo sé, lo sé, no suele ser recurrente en mi, pero no falta el listillo que dice: "Uhh te saltaste esto, o esto no se escribe así" bueno, cuando el fic esta muy mal escrito, quiero que me perdonen pero no tengo Pc y estoy castigado xDx Super combinación, asi que todo esto lo escribi a escondidas xd**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado el team Dog (Luis Carlos llora por sus premios a la originalidad en una esquina) tranquilo Luis, lo cuidare bien; lo hubiera explicado más a fondo el team, pero no tenía tiempo para más xDx Pronto subire otro fic explicando el origen de este mismo Team, espero tuvieran dinamismo porque este junto a otro team tendran importancia en un futuro xD**

 **Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para notas, todo lo explicare por PM, dejen review o mandenlo, por uno de los fics navideños mas kuls xD (Aunque sea Halloween, admitanlo, no se la esperaban).**

 **Ahhh postdata, odio el halloween, por eso subí este fic de navidad xD**

 **Resubire el capítulo editado pronto, nos vemos :D**


End file.
